WakeUp Call
by AnimationNut
Summary: Gru is sick and tired of Edith sleeping in till noon. So he decides to do something about it. But it isn't a wake up call Edith appreciates.


**I am obsessed with this movie...and many others. You probably have guessed by now that Edith is my favourite character. She just rocks. I do not own Despicable Me. Review please!**

**Wake-Up Call**

Edith stirred, pulling the covers over her head as the annoying birds chirped outside her window. Margo was standing over her with an annoyed expression. "Edith, this is the third time this week you've missed breakfast! Get up!"

Edith groaned and buried her head under her pillow. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I'll eat later. Now let me sleep."

Margo sighed. Getting her sister up before noon was a losing battle. "Suit yourself. Come on Agnes."

The three-year old clutched her unicorn toy to her chest and smiled happily. "Pancakes!"

Edith let out a sigh of relief when they finally left, clicking the door shut behind them. Finally. Now she could get some sleep.

...

Gru glanced up when Margo and Agnes walked into the kitchen. His smile was soon replaced with a frown when he noted Edith was missing. "Vhere ees your seester?"

Margo rolled her eyes as she poured a good amount of syrup on her pancakes. "Sleeping."

"She is missing breakfast."

"She says she'll skip it and eat lunch. You should know by now that Edith won't leave that bed until noon."

"Dis ees not healthy. She should be eating breakfast, not wasting away de day. I weell go wake her up."

Margo snorted. "Good luck. If Miss Hattie can't do it, then I doubt you can."

Bristling slightly at being compared to the awful woman, Gru stormed upstairs and banged on the girls bedroom door. "Edith!"

"I'm sleeping!"

"Eet ees breakfast time! Get out of bed dis instant!"

Edith turned over and glanced at the glowing numbers on the digital clock on her nightstand. "It is eight in the morning. You are interrupting a good four hours of sleep."

"Young lady, eef you are not downstairs een the next five minutes, dere weell be consequences!"

Edith groaned. Listening to the footsteps retreating down the hall, Edith hauled herself out of bed and stretched. Stumbling over to her dresser, she gave a tired grunt and began shoving it until it barricaded the door. Smiling with satisfaction, the blonde toppled back into bed with a contented sigh.

...

Gru stormed back upstairs five minutes later with a scowl. That girl was warned, and now she would face his wrath. He kicked the door...and gave a yelp of pain when it didn't budge. Rubbing his foot, he gripped the doorknob and turned, and was shocked when he discovered it was stuck.

"You do realize she pushed the dresser in front of the door, right?"

Gru whirled around to see Margo smirking at him from the hallway. "'Ow do you know?"

"Well, I HAVE been living with her for seven years. You tend to know what your siblings are up too."

"Hmm. Vhere ees Agnes?" He asked, slightly distracted as he tried the door again.

"She went to play with Kyle and Mark and Phil." Margo raised an eyebrow as he reached into his jacket before widening her eyes in horror. "You aren't going to blast your way in, are you?"

Gru paused, his hand still inside his jacket. "Maybe."

"You can't! What if you hit Edith?"

Gru instantly withdrew his hand. That was a risk he was not willing to take. "You are right. 'Ow weell I-oh-ho." That evil smile curled across his face. "Vhat are the chances she locked de window?"

Margo smiled. "Slim to zero."

"Those are good odds."

...

Edith snored peacefully. She was in such a deep sleep she didn't hear the window slide open, or hear the chatter of minions as they propped it open and giggled excitedly. She didn't hear her older sister snicker, or hear her dad laugh wickedly. She didn't hear as the two minions exited her room.

"AAGGHH!"

The scream echoed through the house, making the minions yell out in confusion and Kyle to start barking wildly, only stopping when Agnes squeezed him tightly.

Edith spluttered and coughed, staring in disbelief. Her pillows and covers were soaked, and so was she. Angrily tucking her wet blond locks into her soggy pink hat, she shoved the dresser out of the way and stormed downstairs, where she encountered Dr. Nefario making a bagel.

"Morning." She said bitterly. Nefario glanced at her and nodded.

"Good morning." Two bagels popped out of the toaster and he took one for himself and tossed the other one to Edith. She took a bite and continued to brood.

"Hav' oo een dad?" She asked through a mouthful of bagel.

"I think he's outside."

Scowling, she stuffed the rest of the warm bagel into her mouth and stomped outside, where she saw Margo rolling around in the grass and Gru grinning triumphantly, a water hose hanging from one hand. He glanced up and his grin grew when he saw a ticked off Edith standing in the front lawn, water dripping from her pink pyjamas and her hat sagging halfway over her eyes. She had her hands on her hips and was giving him the death glare. Gru smiled.

"I t'ink I win d'ese round. Now go inside and get dry, und I weell make you breakfast."

Knowing she had been beaten, Edith swallowed the bagel and sulked back inside, but not before hollering over her shoulder.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW!"


End file.
